Runaway Slave
by Oenone
Summary: Story of a slave freed by Kaddar on Daine’s behalf. Escaping a country she never called home she arrives in Corus and meets a whole variety of people including one they call a Rogue. Please R&R. Rated T for safety. discontinued
1. Prologue

**The All Important Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me(except the obvious) but are Tamora Pierce's. Wish they did- I could use the money.

**A/N: **Well this is nerve racking. Just so's you know the story is set midway through the PotS series. Please R&R- I need all the constructive criticism I can get this being my first fic. Since I've already written the next couple of installments you can expect updates soon- hope they're wanted. I'll just post this now- I'm beginning to sound needy. Hope you enjoy...

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Jaymina stood resolutely amidst the bustle aboard the ship heading for Tyra, contemplating the memory which had brought her to this moment. She had been ten years old when last she'd stood on the dock of the Zekoi River, watching the departure of another ship, bound for Tortall. She remembered watching from beside her mother as the animal mage, who had brought both destruction and freedom to Carthak, docked the ship and sailed to her home.

Jay (so named by all but her mother) had never felt Carthak was her home. She'd been a slave all her life regardless of the offer of freedom made to herself and her mother on behalf of the northern girl mage. With her mother's decision to stay in Carthak serving under the newly ascended Emperor Kaddar, Jay's fate had been sealed. So she had watched that ship sail away and contemplated a life where her choices were her own and anything she could imagine seemed possible. She dreamed almost every night for months after of being a stowaway on that elusive ship.

Today offered a new perspective as she watched instead the distance between herself and her birth place (she would never call it home) expand. She was finally leaving after being rewarded her freedom 6 years later of the initial release. Why? Because two months ago her mother died and there was nothing now for her in Carthak. Emperor Kaddar having heard of her decision to leave (it had caused an upheaval of memories concerning those groundbreaking days the girl mage had heralded) had, in response to a fond memory of a promise made over half a decade previously, renewed the terms originally offered to those who had accompanied Veralidaine Sarrasri to Tortall. She left now with a purse sufficient for the journey to her ultimate destination; Corus.

Excitement bubbled within her as she laid out her carefully made plans concocted from a childhood of daydreams. Finally she was escaping a place where for her entire life she had been made to feel excluded. Her slight frame, heart shaped face and diminutive height (just four inches over five feet) were unremarkable, but it was her large blue eyes, lightly tan skin and dark brown hair, in contrast to the standard Carthaki features, that shouted her mixed heritage. As the daughter of an unmarried slave this was unforgivable.

Despite the strict and frightening punishments within the palace during the rule of the Emperor Mage Ozorne, her birth was overlooked, predominantly due to the gossip surrounding her conception concerning a noble (and notoriously brutal and immoral) Tyran ambassador. She was, however, marked out as different and life as a slave within the palace made triply difficult. She'd worked in the palace since she'd been old enough to carry water to the palace kitchens. Her childhood had been devoted to fulfilling the desires of others, even those of her mother. She was never an individual but simply one of the masses who worked constantly within the confines of the palace walls. She had wanted out of that cage; out of the constant pattern of exhausting labour.

All that was behind her now, she thought, as she watched the ever disappearing shoreline. She could make her own path now and who knew where it would take her?


	2. Bandits

**The All Important Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me (except the obvious) but are Tamora Pierce's. Wish they did- I could use the money.

**A/N: **Whoa this is so much harder than I thought. I get so anxious posting chapters because I'm worried that they're not as good as they could be. I wrote three chapters before getting the nerve to post the prologue. Perfectionism will drive me mad in the end. Until then the story continues...

P.S. Think this is better what with the dialogue and action. Hope you enjoy. And sorry for the lame chapter titles- its purely an attempt not to do numbers and theywon't betoo imaginative.

Oh and thanks to my one reviewer sirladyknight for the encouragement- it really helped.

**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

**

Jay opened one eye wearily as she finally deigned to respond to the insistent tugging on her night gown sleeve, as she was trying to sleep in the back of the wagon. She sighed as she realised that Tally, a three year old insomniac with a mean streak, was not going to let her sleep any more without a fight. She had joined the merchant family at Tyra where her ship had docked. After brief enquiries about travellers heading north to Corus she had found the Thatcher family.

Rather than sailing direct to the capital she had instead decided to travel across land on the Great Road South (rather ironically named she felt since she was travelling determinedly in the opposite direction) to see the sights. It seemed to be the ultimate act of freedom, wandering leisurely across Tortall, her new home. That was until she met the little slave driver (she smiled inwardly) Tally. For a three year old she was remarkably demanding, seeming to take a malicious pleasure in making Jay's tasks as difficult as possible. She could quite possibly rival the over indulged children of the Carthaki nobility, Jay thought wryly.

She had however immediately taken up on the Thatcher family's offer of a place on their wagon in exchange for her care of the little mischievous girl. She'd even grown rather fond of her, realising her misbehaviour was largely due to an overactive nature. She had, however, had to keep an eye on her exploits rather than the scenery passing them by. She'd kept her from being burnt in the scorching sun of the desert and in Persopolis she'd preventing her from running off into the grand market's crowds. They were now just three days from Corus and Tally had still not worn herself out.

Regretfully she levered herself up and lifted Tally from the floor, placing her on her lap and attempting to inject some calm into the child with her soothing voice "What's the matter little monster?"

Tally giggled at her teasing and pulled one of the strands of her hair. "I'm not a monster."

"Are you sure? You certainly look like one to me, look at all this yellow hair" she countered pulling one of Tally's own locks. "Perhaps I should warn the others just in case."

Tally emitted another shriek of giggles as she started to bounce up and down on her knees. "It's not yellow! It's blonde!"

"Whatever you say yellow top" she ruffled the little monsters hair affectionately. "Why are you up at this time then?" She glanced at the gap in the cotton curtains covering the back of the wagon. The first light of morning was just approaching and she guessed there was about another hour before the other wagons started showing signs of movement.

As she directed the question toward the writhing toddler she heard a distant noise, sounding like the clang of metal on metal. She quickly hugged Tally to her side and climbed out of the wagon shushing Tally who wriggled relentlessly in her grip. The noises were still distant but seemed to be getting louder. It wouldn't be long until the camp awoke. She knocked on the side of Tally's father's wagon.

"Darrol!" she whispered urgently. He had finally managed to persuade her to call him by his given name rather than 'Sir', overcoming the conditioning of her childhood. She knocked again on the wagon's side until Darrol appeared from behind the dark blue curtains, half clothed in breaches.

"What is it Jay?" As soon as he had asked a shout burst from the dense forest followed by yet more metallic sounds of weaponry. He abruptly grabbed his boots and directed Jay to take Tally back to the wagon, before waking his wife and alerting the other merchant families. Almost immediately the camp was bustling with activity, as Jay watched from the wagon, peeping from behind the curtain. The men, including Darrol and his two grown sons, surrounded the camp wielding their modest but serviceable weapons, an assortment of daggers, knivesand short swords.

The sounds of battle seemed to be approaching until it finally broached the camp. From the wagon she saw what could only be bandits falling back from men in dark uniforms. Trapped between the travellers and the uniformed soldiers, the bandits fought recklessly pushing back towards the camp. The soldiers proved to be ruthlessly efficient however as they cut through the hordes of bandits. The camp, awash with cries and shouting, was now completely overrun.

Jay watched fearfully from the wagon, worried for the families she'd got to know during the long journey. Suddenly she gasped and withdrew from her view point as a figure lurched towards the wagon trying to escape the carnage. Sword in hand he grabbed the side of the wagon as Jay, allowing herself a momentary look at the whimpering form of Tally under the bed, hurriedly searched for something to defend herself. She quickly grasped the first hefty object that came to hand as the heavily built bandit swung himself inside, taking the measure of Jay with a quick glance.

Jay swung her makeshift weapon, a wooden stick with base attached at the end which was one of Tally's toys, bereft of the coloured rings that had moments before encircled the post. The man quickly raised his forearm, anticipating the strike and only grunted when it hit his arm with as much strength as Jay could throw into her attack. He grabbed the toy and wrenched it from her hold, throwing it aside and instead wrapping one of his giant hands round her neck. Jay crying out in pain, attempted to loosen his hold; fingernails raking the back of his hand.

For the first time since he'd entered the wagon the man spoke in a grave, rumbling whisper, "Don't move or make a sound, my girl" He raised his sword to her cheek and she felt sudden pain as the sharp blade made a neat cut on her cheek bone, followed by the wet sensation of blood rolling down her face like tears. Her finger nails, still biting into the flesh of his hand, went still as she tried to gulp for air. His grip encircling her neck cut off all oxygen and she could feel herself growing weaker as she suffocated. From the corner of her eye she could see Tally frozen in terror from the hiding place Jay had concealed her when she had returned from alerting Darrol. For once she was not moving or making a sound, but instead stared in terror at Jay and her attacker. Jay prayed she was smart enough to stay that way as she anticipated the point where she would pass out. The man's entire attention was on listening for signs of the progress of the battle, apparently unaware of the lethal grip he had on Jay's neck.

Her vision was going dimmer and her lungs cried painfully for air when a figure suddenly crashed into the wagon, lean and tall, sword in hand. The bandit turned abruptly, his grip released but it was too late for Jay as she slumped to the floor her mind blank and her eyes seeing no more.


	3. Third Company

**The All Important Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me (except the obvious) but are Tamora Pierce's. Wish they did- I could use the money.

**A/N:** Hope people feel free to review- it'd help to get some constructive criticism to help write future chapters. Anyway here's the next chap- hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

**

When Jay finally gained consciousness it was to find that someone seemed to be using her chest as a punching bag. She was aware of sharply taking in air before the hammering stopped. Turning on her side she gasped for breath as someone rubbed her back.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You're lucky Meathead taught me how to do that, but then I suppose the man has got to have some redeeming qualities" Her earlier predicament came rushing back and she tried to scramble away from the man's voice. "Hey, no need to be scared. We're here to help, not harm." Jay made no move to show she'd heard as all the while she studied the man facing her. He was crouched low on his knees but appeared lean and tall (and rather handsome she thought abstractly) in a black uniform that matched the colour of his wavy short hair. Blue eyes examined her with apparent concern but she could see lines around his narrow mouth that indicated he was a man who laughed a lot. The man sighed at her silence before raising his voice again "Kel, maybe you should talk to her and explain".

At that point Jay lifted her head and her eyes found another figure by the wagon entrance. At first she assumed it was another man in uniform, recognising it as the one who had entered the wagon moments before she passed out. Suddenly she realised, however, that this was instead a woman, one not much older than her she guessed, though she was exceptionally tall for a teenage girl. Her hair was cut short just below her ears and her large hazel eyes seemed at odds with her uniform and the large spear like weapon carried by her side. She walked carefully across to where Jay was sitting and knelt down beside her, laying the unusual weapon across her knees.

"To put you at ease the man who attacked you is dead. So are the ones who came with him. My names Keladry and this is Sergeant Domitan of the Kings Own" The girl gestured to the black haired man "We were sent here after reports of bandit activity and managed to find this group before they attacked your own. Unfortunately they were close enough that the fight spilled over into the camp and that's how that" she now nodded to the bloodied figure of what had been her attacker "managed to get into your wagon".

Jay's eyes studied the figure reassuring herself that he was indeed dead.

"Don't worry" the sergeant seemed to anticipate her thoughts with a kind smile "he wont be getting up again in this world. Kel's rather thorough with that pointy stick of hers"

The girl snorted and glared back at the man behind her "Pointy stick? That's like calling your beloved sword there a big knife. For the final time it's a glaive and deserves to be treated with respect and called by its name." She looked like she'd quite willingly go on as the sergeant smirked in response but instead she rolled her eyes and turned back to Jay. "Are you alright now? Feel you can talk? After I dealt with the bandit I had to run to find Dom to help you. I didn't think you'd make it after not breathing for so long"

Oddly, Jay felt at ease within these strangers presence. For one thing she doubted that men such as the one currently laying dead just a foot away would tease each other so good naturedly. She nodded and suddenly remembered the little girl she'd hidden under the bed. "Tally!" she croaked her throat still raw, before scrambling towards the bed. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw the little girl still lying beneath the bed, hugging her knees with her eyes screwed shut. "It's safe Tally. I promise nothing will hurt you now. Come to me".

Tally opened her eyes at the sound of Jay's voice and with a loud whimper crawled to Jay and threw her tiny hands around her neck. Jay pulled her close and patted her hair before once more facing the people who had apparently saved her life, as well as Tally's. "Thank you" her voice steady now though it still hurt to speak "My name is Jaymina Olanathi."

Domitan, or Dom as the girl had called him, looked with feigned surprise at the rather frightened girl huddled in Jay's arms. "What have we here? Kel I think this girl appeared from nowhere, she must be magic!"

Tally, intrigued despite her fear, glanced towards the friendly face. The sergeant, Jay noticed, remained on his knees so as not to scare Tally with his height. He leaned in further as if about to share a secret "You must be magic to appear like that from nowhere" Jay was amazed at the transition within Tally who seemed charmed by this tall stranger who had just winked at her playfully.

"It's probably a secret Dom and that's why she's not talking. Mage's can't go around telling everyone they can turn invisible" Kel added, playing along with Dom's attempts to put the girl at ease. It was obviously working as Tally seemed to be looking very pleased with herself. She even forgot to be scared and began an eager inspection of her new friend Dom.

Later that day after all the families had been reunited; Jay sat in on a meeting between the merchant families and the company of the Kings Own who had fought to save their lives. At the head of the meeting was one of the largest men Jay had ever seen. He literally towered over her with over a foot to his advantage. Tanned with brown hair he presented a daunting figure but she found his voice was surprisingly gentle in dealing with the travellers. Sir Raoul, the commander of the Kings Own and the foremost of Tortall's knights after the King's Champion, had just informed them that he and the third company would be accompanying them back to the capital. Kel sat by his side watching attentively while Dom sat further apart playing with Tally on his lap, taking apparently no notice whatsoever of the proceedings.

"Despite the fact that bandit activity has been rife in the area it's equally obvious that the band had some knowledge of your camp. They were setting an ambush not waiting idly for an opportunity to come along. The threat may have been removed but there's no need to risk any further attack when we're all heading in the same direction." There seemed to Jay to be more he was leaving unsaid, confirmed in her mind when Dom looked up sharply demonstrating that despite appearances he had been paying attention diligently. However despite Sir Raoul's apparent reticence there was no question that after this morning, when there had been losses, that their presence would be appreciated.

The meeting broke up soon after with all questions on both sides having been answered. Kel nodded towards Jay before following her knight master in order to make preparations for leaving. Sergeant Domitan suddenly appeared by her side looming over her from his substantial height. Tally was obviously having a grand time from the vantage point of his shoulders.

"How are you feeling after the attack this morning? Your neck alright?" he enquired in his laid back drawl.

"Fine now." She replied, lightly touching the cut on her cheek. "Thanks again for your help"

"No need to thank me. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't go around rescuing fair damsels in distress?" He joked.

Jay smiled in return. "I thought knights rescued fair maidens not sergeants of the Own."

"Ah but it's a well known fact that gallant knights take their day off from rescuing fair damsels every first day of the week, so I thought I'd stand in, brave and honourable soldier that I am"

Jay smiled broadly at his teasing and the self mockery he implied "Whatever you say Sergeant Domitan. I shall remember never to get distressed on the first day of the week."

"Never fear, I'll be here!" He declared outrageously. He grinned and added "And its just Dom. Domitan is a bit of a silly name- makes me sound like a horse."


	4. Memories

**The All Important Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me (except the obvious) but are Tamora Pierce's. Wish they did- I could use the money.

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long- you'd think being on holiday would mean I'd write more than usual, but no apparently not. I found this and the next chapter hard to write (it was going to be one but I realised how bad Ive been at updating and thought Id just post the first bit now) but I hope I'll be better at updating in future. Thanks for the extra few reviews though- it does help a lot. Someone pointed out that Dom was acting a bit like Neal being all outrageous. I guess I was trying to get his flirty side. Anyway please help and add more reviews- if only to give a poor first time writer confidence. Lol. Anyway enough babbling and here's the next installment.

Just so you know- italicsare aflashback.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Jay pulled her dark grey skirts into some sort of order while trying to make her way through the heavy wind to the centre of the soldiers camp. She was sure to find Tally there, yet again in the company of a certain Sergeant. It had been two days since the Bandit raid and they had made fair progress towards Corus. They had finally set up camp for the night near Irontown, just south of the river Olorun and a short distance from the Great Road South.

She'd been told that they expected to arrive tomorrow afternoon and Jay was nervous with anticipation. If only she could keep Tally from running off every time she turned around. Mind you she was fairly sure some kidnapping was taking place on Dom's behalf. She had the feeling that he did so not only to spend time with the endearing toddler, but to tease Commander Raoul. Despite his intimidating appearance he was visibly uncomfortable, and often exasperated at the irrepressible youngster sitting in on their meetings.

Sure enough Dom was keeping Tally entertained by the main fire, surrounded by the sturdy grey, green tents belonging to the third company. Rather than disturbing what seemed to be a riveting story that Dom was animatedly telling the girl she instead sat herself opposite the two, where Kel was quietly sharpening her glaive. The girl squire was wearing her customary breeches and shirt under a green tunic with yellow trim.

There still seemed to Jay to be something at odds with Kel. Despite the clothes and weaponry, even her height, she appeared more of a dreamer than someone capable of the events a few days before. But then again she keeps that same level of calmness in battle, Jay thought to herself.

Kel looked sideways at her quiet companion. "You come looking for Tally again?"

Jay nodded and glanced towards the two sitting across the fire. "He seems to get on with her so well. Does he have his own children?"

Kel smiled slightly. It seemed to Jay she rarely showed much animation adding to her rather thoughtful and subdued appearance. "Dom have children? As a man of the Kings Own marriage is not permitted. Even if it was, I would doubt him becoming a married man anytime soon. He enjoys playing around too much. He's funny, kind and considerate but… well he's not the settling down type yet. He has younger brothers and sisters in Masbolle though"

Jay listened thoughtfully as she examined Kel's face. It was a mask but there was something in her words, an irony that suggested she was less than indifferent to the tall, dark sergeant. A young crush maybe, but there nonetheless. She decided to change the subject.

"How long have you been training to be a knight? Do all Tortallan parents encourage their children to fight?" she paused a second "Sorry for all the questions but where I'm from women fighting is not… permitted." In fact it was frowned on by all at court and women if they were to express such a desire (though none ever would) would have been shunned by society. With a smile on her face she decided not to inform Kel of her dubious moral character according to the stuck up nobles at the Carthaki court.

Kel showed her slight smile again. "No not all parents encourage there daughters to this lifestyle. In fact most disapprove. My parents understood my ambition though and the Gods know that my mother has proven women can protect what is theirs with arms."

Intercepting Jay's questioning look she explained. "I was raised in the Yamani Isles where noble women are taught to use the glaive for defence" she slided her hand down the handle of the weapon reverently. "They gave their permission and five years later, here I am, the second girl squire in three hundred years, though they didn't know the first time round."

Jay nodded again. She had of course heard the story of the infamous Lioness disguising herself as a boy to gain her shield. She thought she'd even caught a glimpse of her once when the renowned knight was visiting the palace six years earlier, part of the Tortallan delegation accompanying the wild mage.

"How about you? How did a Bazhir come to join a Tortallan merchant family?" Kel questioned.

Bemused by the question momentarily she realised that Kel thought her one of the Bazhir tribesman, with her light tan complexion. "Oh I'm not Bazhir. I'm from Carthak."

Kel's eyebrows lifted in a gesture of surprise "Whats Carthak like? All I know I learnt from my training, I've never been able to actually talk to anyone who lived there." She stopped a moment before continuing. "Well there is Numair but he hasn't been back to Carthak since Emperor Kaddar was crowned."

Jay stared at the fire thinking back on her childhood while rubbing the back of her hands. "It's… different."

* * *

_Six year old Jay swung her legs over the edge of the platform which held the water pump. She'd started working in the kitchen a little under a week ago and she decided she didn't like it. It hadn't taken her long to decide. Within hours of her first day the witch of a head cook, Muvami, had hit her on the back of her head with a wooden spoon for getting underfoot. Beyond a half hidden glare there wasn't much she could do so she had taken to hiding under the huge wooden table to do her work._

_The weather was sweltering as she fanned her skirts in an attempt to keep her legs cool. There'd been a drought in Carthak as long as she could remember and this was the only well in the capital, the country even, to be used so sparingly. Her lips were dry and cracking in the unforgiving sun and her usually lightly tan skin was darker than ever. Not that she minded, her childish logic had decided that if she stayed in the sun long enough she might go as brown as her mother. _

_She glanced around her and finding the courtyard empty she quickly cupped her hands into the bucket of water beside her and carefully sipped. Licking her lips in relief she took another guilty look around, this time seeing a patrol of palace guards turning the corner. _

_Quickly she jumped down the short distance to the ground rather than taking the shallow steps, and heaved the bucket down to carry to the kitchen. Hugging it to her body with both arms and attempting to take some of the weight on her hip, she struggled across the white paved ground. _

_She entered through the slave's entrance, trying to adjust her eyesight from the brightness of the outdoors. Keeping an eye out for the bad tempered head cook she carried her load slowly, trying not to slosh the contents of the bucket with each step. _

_She'd been gone far longer than her task permitted. She'd simply sat and soaked up the suns rays on her too light skin to escape the constant orders she was now expected to obey. Even at six she knew that she was worth less than those she was to serve; she'd been brought up a slave after all. Yet she still resented being taken away from her mother. She knew she was bound to be in trouble if she wasn't careful of those who saw her return. _

_Her entrance did not go unnoticed though. Too many people didn't see past her appearance and background. A teenage girl, barely fourteen, crept up behind her before reaching out and viciously pinching her right upper arm and then quickly passing by. This was all it took for Jay to yelp and drop her too heavy load. The bucket clattered to the ground, the noise attracting the eyes of all in the kitchen. Water spread over the hard tiles seeping into the cracks and running away from her in an ever-spreading puddle. _

_Still staring at the waters progress, too afraid to lift her eyes, she felt an iron strong grip grab her bruised arm where the girl had pinched her. She flinched as the cook Muvami dragged her across the floor, violently jerking her forwards. They stopped before the great stoves where Muvami could usually be found watching hawk-like over lesser slaves as they followed her precise directions._

_Her unforgiving gaze was now directed solely on Jay as her voice cracked through the unusually silent kitchen "Why they permitted a God's cursed child in my kitchen I'll never know" Her usually harsh voice hissed loud enough for all to hear "You, child, are lazy and worthless, out sunning your pale skin in the sun while others work their load and yours. We cannot afford to lose so much water even in the palace. What you have lost today will be taken out on others. Our betters may expect this behaviour from a bastard but I will not abide it in my kitchen."_

_She clasped one of her hands around Jay's left wrist and the other round her fingers, so tight Jay could feel the bones grating together. She felt her hand being moved towards the stove and with widened eyes she squirmed and whimpered against the cook's surprisingly strong grip. _

_Slowly the old woman pressed the back of Jays hand against a large pot of water boiling on the stove. She must have held it there for no longer than a few seconds, ignoring the child's screams and fierce struggles, but to Jay it felt much longer; immeasurable, as the sharp pain reverberated round her body as her delicate skin blistered. _

_Once she'd removed the girls hand from the pot,Muvami threw the child back, watching as Jay sheltered her hand to her chest, sobbing and curled up on the cool stone floor. "Remember child, any further misbehaviour shall be dealt with likewise. Go and clean up the mess you have made." Jay stood, still crying but silently now, as she went in search of a cloth to mop the floor._

* * *

Jays mind returned to the present but still she remembered the past. Never again did she linger by the well or leave herself open to the jabs of others, both physical and the taunts which followed her. She worked withdrawn and obediently but the burnt hand was not an isolated occurrence.

Each time she was blamed for a misdeed within the kitchen she returned home nursing her hurt and her mother did her best to clean and bandage cuts or would hold a cold press to bruises and burns, all the while reminding her daughter that she could not afford to be clumsy or standout more than her differences already dictated. Jay accepted the words silently but all the while inside her head her imagination ran free.

She sighed and turned back to Kel. She explained how Emperor Kaddar had changed things and permitted her freedom but she didn't mention her past in any detail. It was behind her now and no one else need know about her background. Kel was a noble for all she was a warrior and Jay didn't want her opinion of her to go down anymore than it was already.

Seeing that Tally had fallen asleep with Dom, she bid Kel goodnight and walked around the fiercely burning camp fire. Rather than handing the child over and disturbing theher sleep Dom stood up and nodded for Jay to take the lead. He fell in beside her while they made their way towards the travellers' camp, set slightly apart from the soldiers.

They walked in companionable silence until they started approaching the wagon. "You don't need to worry so much about the past you know" Dom's voice rose over the quiet bustling of the merchant families getting ready to sleep, not whispering but softer than his usual clear voice. She glanced up in surprise. He had noticed her reticence on talking of her past when watching her and Kel talk by the fire.

"The people who matter here won't judge you. I'll admit there are those who still hold a grudge against Carthak for the Immortals War but people are more open-minded here than Carthak I'm betting."

She still hadn't uttered a word, surprised by his understanding. She nodded her head in thanks, grateful that he didn't ask her questions, instead only offering comforting words. Carefully he limbed up into the wagon and placed Tally inside before stepping out again.

"Right, I better get back to work. Still need to write my reports before we get to the palace." He wrinkled his nose with distaste but carried on "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow but if not, I hope you enjoy it here in Tortall." He held out his hand and she took it with hers. They'd known each other only three days but the gesture seemed oddly formal to her.

"Thank you Dom. Goodbye if I don't see you tomorrow". They dropped hands and she waved him off before getting into the wagon and preparing for bed, all the while thinking on Dom's words.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast they prepared to leave. It was the last time Jay would help them pack up camp and observe them move in the odd synchrony of the well travelled. She paused a moment to watch them as they moved around each other, almost like a dance, knowing each ones tasks and their own.

Their life represented a freedom she had never had; they moved without restraint between towns and cities trading goods for their own profit. She'd miss that but she yearned for the city again. She hadn't been able to venture much into the bustling capital outside the palace walls but what she'd seen during her childhood fascinated her.

In a citya person could move anonymous through the crowds amongst all the wealth of colour and sounds. It seemed almost magical to herwhen all her life she'd thought there was something not quite right about her in comparison to those around her.Shaking herself from her daze shesuddenly became aware of the bustle around her. Quickly snapping out of her daydreamingshe turned back to her chores.

Hours later from the crest of a hill Jay looked down on Corus. Lying on the bank of the River Olorun she saw great towers raised against the back drop of a setting sun. She saw a maze of houses, both rich and poor and temples set apart from them all. Amidst all this were gardens and a view of the royal forest beyond. It was not as grand or as large as Carthak but in Jay's mind she saw herself roaming the varied streets, discovering its secrets and making it her own. She smiled deeply and with Tally's hand in her own she followed the wagons down.


End file.
